what doesn't kill you makes you stronger
by randomgirl1200
Summary: Friendship and feelings between Bonnie and Damon are like a ticking time bomb and both of them are afraid of what will happen when it explodes./season 3 Bamon missing scenes
1. if you're hating me, do it honestly

_**what doesn't kill you makes you ****stronger**_/1. if you're hating me, do it honestly

x

_All I see are stepford-like lives  
>Needles and knives, beautiful lies<br>Bringing out the green in your eyes  
>Perfect disguise for envy and pride<em>

x

Damon cringed as he thought of his earlier argument with Elena.

_I'm not Stefan, so how about you stop trying to turn me into him!_

It stung, to know that as much as he and Elena had been through together, that she'd still hold Stefan's personality above his. That when Stefan was gone, she'd miss him so much that she'd try to find pieces of him in Damon.

Feeling angry, he was about to punch the tree in front of him when he felt himself get thrown into the air. He groaned in pain as he landed on the pavement and felt waves of power and the smell of cinnamon-scented blood radiating from the person standing above his body: Bonnie.

Standing up, he faced Bonnie with a glum frown. "What the hell are you doing?"

"No, what the hell are _you_ doing?" Bonnie retorted, with a raised eyebrow. "Were you really about to punch this innocent tree?"

"What's it to you?" Damon snapped back, he was already annoyed and having to deal with Morality Police Bonnie was just adding fuel to the fire.

"This tree is a living thing. Just check out the annual rings on this tree. It's probably older than you."

"Yeah, yeah. Lesson learned, I should respect my elders, gotcha."

After sending him a death glare, Bonnie stared at the tree, marveling at the beauty of nature while Damon stared at Bonnie, marveling at her ability to care about the little things in life.

"Hey! No aneurysm this time! One big development in our friendship!" Damon smirked sarcastically.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Well it's gonna take some developing, since our friendship is practically non-existent."

"Well, I just figured you'd need a friend, since Caroline and Elena are always too wrapped up in their own drama to care about you and your own boyfriend finds the company of ghosts more interesting than you."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him, wondering how he knew so much about her life. "Go to-," she began, but Damon beat her to the chase.

"Hell? Sweetheart, I'm already there. Now, you better run to your boyfriend, you never know what kind of nasty things he might be doing with Anna and Vicky."

"I _hate_ you," Bonnie seethed, and judging from their history and the fiery look in Bonnie's eyes, Damon knew she was being honest.

Honesty. With the mixed signals Elena was sending him, that was something he really appreciated these days, Damon thought, smiling as he watched Bonnie saunter away.

x

_Face me  
>Make me listen to the truth even if it breaks me<br>Judge me, love me  
>If you're hating me, do it honestly<em>

x

**_notes_/** This is my first TVD fanfic and I'm not really familiar with the whole premise and atmosphere of how a story for this show should feel, so PLEASE leave me a review. I wrote this story because I really like this show. They've got talented and good-looking actors and some pretty good plotlines each season. I also wrote this because Bonnie and Damon NEED more love. Seriously, I could go on and on about why I don't like the Delena pairing, I don't dislike either characters, I just think DE bring out the worst in each other. Besides, Bonnie is my favorite on the show. Bamon don't really like each other in this chapter, as you can see, since I don't want to rush their buildup, but I really think Bonnie's honesty would attract Damon, since Elena is always toying with him, whether she realizes it or not. And this song matches this chapter so well! It's Honestly by Kelly Clarkson. It's such an awesome song, so please listen to it! This story will probably be under the influence of her amazing songs from her new album, Stronger. The title is also from her song What Doesn't Kill You. Anyway, please leave a review to make a girl who's insecure about her writing happy.


	2. you feel imperfection cut like a sword

_**what doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

x

2. you feel imperfection cut like a sword in your side

x

Caroline wanted to talk about Jeremy and Anna. To get Bonnie to open up about her _feelings_.

And that kind of pissed Bonnie off.

"I want you to admit you're not okay with it!" Caroline said.

Seriously, she loved Caroline and all, but this week she was _all_ about forcing people to admit things they didn't need to admit. Like asking Elena to admit her attraction to Damon, because the connection between them was obvious, but Bonnie never felt the need to push her friend to confess it. Whatever was going on between Damon and Elena was something that everyone knew, that lingered in the air and in everyone's minds, but it was never something that needed to be voiced aloud. Because once someone mentioned it, it would become so much _realer_, so much more concrete and Bonnie knew Elena didn't need that kind of trouble in her life right now.

"I'm a thousand times not okay with it I just don't know what to do about it!"

Bonnie didn't like talking about her feelings. She wasn't really all that in touch with her emotions anyway, and if you were feeling something bad and couldn't do anything about it, then why feel at all, right?

Caroline looked like she had something more to say when Damon drove up to them and Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief before frowning to herself. Her being relieved that _Damon_ was around? What was next, pigs flying?

Her train of thought was interrupted by Damon's agitated voice. "Whatever you screwed up, _fix it_," he said in an authoritative tone with a certain finality to it before driving off.

Bonnie shrugged, _why not_? Just add whatever the hell Damon was asking her to do now to the very long list of _other_ things she needed to fix, like her relationship with Jeremy and the AP Chem homework she had yet to touch?

Why the _fuck_ not, she thought a little crossly.

x

Bonnie blinked rapidly and tried to keep her breathing under control and the tears from spilling out while she processed what she knew so far.

Grams was back, there was some kind of… "original witch" shit she _really _didn't want to deal with right now and she had to get rid of a whole bunch of ghosts that she didn't even know were brought back in the first place.

Oh and Jeremy, her _boyfriend_, had kissed Anna, which was something she was trying not to think about with more pressing, important matters at hand but she kept wondering about it anyway.

Seriously, was some kind of _mirage_ of a person that didn't exist anymore really more attractive, more alluring to Jeremy than her? Bonnie-a real, flesh-and-blood person who loved him and cared about him enough to bring him back to life, defying all the laws of nature?

Apparently so.

x

Grams had vanished just as she'd appeared, swiftly and silently without a hello or a goodbye, leaving no time for Bonnie to get in touch with her emotions and really _talk_ to Grams.

One second she was clutching Grams' hand, feeling comfort and warmth radiating from her wrinkled, velvety skin, and the next she was grasping at thin air, before digging her nails into her palm, trying to swallow the pain and the loss she was feeling, praying that her despair would evaporate into the air just like Grams did.

"Bonnie," Jeremy called out to her. He seemed afraid, afraid of how Bonnie would react.

"Just go, Jeremy," Bonnie answered. She _really_ didn't want to deal with this right now.

She listened half-heartedly as Jeremy fed her some bullshit about him owing her an _explanation_. Bonnie wanted to laugh. She was _not_ in the mood to hear about how Jeremy had lost Anna so unexpectedly and how he never got any closure from her. _She_ had lost her _grandmother_, the person she loved more than anything in the world, just as suddenly as Jeremy had lost Anna.

And looking at Jeremy, for once she saw the lost, broken little boy who couldn't handle his emotions, who couldn't take care of his emotions instead of the hot, dreamy boyfriend she loved.

"Just go, Jeremy."

x

She was exhausted, and not just emotionally too. The spell had taken a lot out of her.

_Wait_, Bonnie thought, catching something from the corner of her eye, _is that…_

The necklace was still there and _god_, she was so tired. Sometimes she wished she'd never gotten into this supernatural world anyway.

Not that she was ever given a choice not to.

"Bonnie," she heard a man's voice come out and her eyes hardened. She couldn't believe Jeremy had the _nerve_ to come back.

"Jeremy, just _leave_!" she roared.

"Woah, no offense but I think my voice has got this rough, _sexy _edge to it that Baby Gilbert's just _lacks_ y'know?"

Bonnie sighed, "Damon. What do you _want_?"

Damon quieted down, his eyes growing sober. Despite his annoyance with her judgmental, moral personality, he always felt a sense of gratitude to Bonnie for all the unrecognized effort she put into protecting Mystic Falls and by extension, him, even with all that he'd done to her.

_I owe you._

And he _hated_ owing people.

To bury this feeling, he'd been extra rude to her this morning, but immediately he knew something was up with her when she didn't set him on fire or tell him to go fuck himself.

And the mixture of guilt and gratitude was back again, its intensity stronger than ever.

"You did what I asked you to do," he stated.

Bonnie shook her head, "I didn't do it for _you_."

"Yeah, I know. But still, thank you."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. It was strange, but out of all the people in Mystic Falls, after the things she did for them, Damon was the only one who ever bothered to thank her. It was nice for a split second to feel _appreciated_, even if it was by Damon Salvatore.

"I'm getting really tired of people saying that."

Damon nodded. In a way, he understood. He knew that although Bonnie had gotten more powerful, a spell still took a lot out of her. He knew that she wished the Salvatore brothers had never come to town, so she would never have to use her powers in such ways.

"I owe you," he said quickly and soon Bonnie was left with thin air, wondering if she'd imagined the slightly tender exchange she shared with him.

With all the shit that had gone down today, Damon actually seemed pretty decent in comparison.

A slight smile played on her lips as she shook that thought away as soon as it floated into her brain.

x

**NOTES**_**/**_ I actually enjoyed "Ghost World". It was the first time this season that Bamon actually SHARED a scene and interacted, even if IMO Damon was super rude to her. And my love for Bonnie increased in leaps and bounds this episode. The focus wasn't really on her (it never is) but the grace and calmness she adopted when dealing with everything. And since Damon was the one who asked her to get rid of the ghosts, I figured it was only reasonable that he thanked her. I think this story will follow the show's storyline and I'll add some missing Bamon scenes to each episode, but the story will have its own storylines too. This chapter was basically about Bonnie's hate for Damon being toned down a little and the fact that hardly ANYONE ever thanks Bonnie for all the awesome stuff she does for Mystic Falls except for Damon (1.22 and 2.06). Please REVIEW!

P.S. Chapter title is from the song Under the Weather by KT Tunstall.


	3. one step closer, getting brighter

_**what doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

x

3. one step closer, getting brighter

x

Damon thought back to his encounter with Elena by the fireplace. Her warm, soft hands around his neck, her earnest brown eyes staring into his cold, unfeeling ice-blue pupils and her full, plump lips telling him that they would always survive, how they were so close to kissing until that seemingly pointless phone call from Katherine.

It was all he'd ever wanted for so long. Stefan was gone and he was never coming back. He'd done something wrong, screwed up so bad that maybe even if he came back Elena wouldn't forgive him anyway. And his humanity was turned off so he wouldn't mind if Damon stole his girl. And Elena, she blindly _trusted_ him and told him that they could let Stefan go. _Together_.

It was all he'd ever wanted so why did sweet victory taste so _bitter_sweet?

Why did he feel only disappointment when Elena said it was time to let Stefan go?

He needed someone to tell him there was still hope to bring Stefan back, and Elena used to be that person, but apparently she too had given up. And for once when Elena pressed her sweet-smelling face against his, he didn't feel like kissing her, because when he looked at her all he could see was his brother.

Looking ahead, he spotted Bonnie Bennett sitting on a park swing, rocking the swing back and forth slowly, her striking green eyes looking somewhere far off in the distance, somewhere Damon couldn't reach. Her shimmering white dress stood out in contrast against the dark night and her caramel skin, reminding him of a diamond in the rough.

"I can feel your staring, you know."

Damon smirked, "Then why didn't you say something about it earlier?"

Bonnie shrugged, "It's so quiet here. So peaceful. I didn't want our snide remark and catty comebacks to ruin the atmosphere."

Damon nodded, not really knowing what to say. Bonnie was right, this spot _was_ beautiful, and he didn't want to leave it just yet so he stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets, staring at his shoes.

"Caroline, Elena and I used to come here all the time. There's not really much here," Bonnie's eyes scanned the piece of land-other than the swing, there was only a slide and lots and lots of grass, "But we could pretty much make a game out of anything. We'd collect flower petals or check out the bugs or when we were feeling adventurous, even climb up that big oak tree." Bonnie smiled wistfully, "And sometimes, we'd just lie on the grass, looking at the different shapes of the clouds."

Damon frowned, "Cute story, but what does that have to do with the fact that we lost to big bad Klaus _again_?"

Bonnie grinned, "Nothing at all, and that's why I'm thinking of it."

Damon understood. "You need to take your mind of things?"

"Yeah. I just want to stop thinking…about thinking," Damon raised an eyebrow at Bonnie's confusing confession, "So if you ever need me to do some witchy juju stuff, just call me."

Damon smirked, "I could think of some other activities we could do to take your mind off things."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Just when I was beginning to forget you were an asshole, you _had_ to remind me."

"I've got a plan to get Stefan back. I might need your help." Damon was lying. He didn't have a plan (yet). He was surprised at Elena's uneasy admission-that she trusted him. He wanted to know if the rest of Mystic Fall's population trusted him yet. He wanted to know if Bonnie Bennett would help him if he needed her.

"Like I said, anything you guys need."

Damon felt the need to tease her a little. He couldn't help it, it was in his nature. "From the way you're dealing with me, I'd dare say we were fr-,"

"Don't say it. We're not friends."

Damon didn't know why, he didn't even particularly like the witch but he felt a tiny, humming disappointment in his chest. He didn't really have any friends now. He'd chased both Stefan _and_ Alaric away and with Elena…it was too complicated with her to just label it as a friendship.

And he could really use a friend right now.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we were?"

Bonnie looked at him questioningly.

"Friends, I mean," he said, feeling a little stupid.

"Maybe," Bonnie nodded slowly.

"So…truce?" he asked, feeling a sense of déjà vu wash over him.

Bonnie frowned, feeling confused. She didn't know how to respond to _this_ Damon. She wished he'd just be an asshole so she could go through their usual routine and threaten to set him on fire or something like that.

Shaking her head, she pushed past him and rushed away, suddenly feeling like her safe spot wasn't so safe anymore.

And they both walked away, whispers of their words still lingering in the air before getting swept away by the wind, erasing traces that their conversation had ever happened and leaving both of them wondering if they'd just imagined the whole thing.

x

**/notes/** I don't really like this chapter. I have no idea what I'm writing about here and it's a bit of a filler. I didn't write some kind of missing scene for 3.08 because of (honestly) my complete lack of interest for that episode. I didn't even finish it. It wasn't bad, it just couldn't capture my attention, mostly because of the COMPLETE lack of Bonnie and Stelena. There wasn't even much STEFAN, just Delena and the Originals. Look, I can tolerate Delena and I like the Originals but sometimes I feel annoyed that pretty much every other scene has Elena in it. I know she's the main character and all but still… Yeah, anyway 3.09 was slightly better, though my fav episodes so far are 3.05, 3.06 and 3.07. We got like, a really tiny Bamon interaction in that episode and though it wasn't anything much, it really felt like Bonnie and Damon are starting to get along. I wanted to incorporate that into the story and write about their blossoming friendship, because I figure they've gotta become friends before they develop feelings for each other. Also, Delena will be featured in this story (though mostly not in a positive light) because I want to acknowledge that Damon loves Elena, but that both of them still love Stefan and idk, I just feel like Damon would think twice about getting with Elena since it's clear he still cares about Stefan. I don't know how TVD writers will make Delena happen without making both Damon and Elena look like guilty characters, and that is why I could NEVER ship DE. Please REVIEW to let me know what you think and give me some suggestions about what you'd like to see in the story. Reviews keep me motivated and happy to update! :D

P.S. Thank you for the ELEVEN new reviews I got last chapter! I mean seriously, I did NOT expect so many new readers and reviewers. Also thank you to the readers who have continuously reviewed BOTH chapters. I'm really flattered and thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope all of you continue to read, review and most importantly enjoy!

P.P.S. Chapter title is from the beautiful song Brightest Hour by the Submarines. Some of you might recognize it from a TVD episode Family Ties.


	4. i know you want it bad

_Thank you to **randomlittleme, Alexis, XHush-HushX,TheAlexis, Love'Joy1990 and NYOFACE** for reviewing. It means a lot to me and I love all of you for doing taking time to leave me feedback. :D Many of you left long rants about the show, which is soo nice. xD_

_So, I didn't do any missing scenes for awhile because of the hiatus, and then I didn't do any again for 310, because it just completely didn't inspire me. I'm glad for the plentiful Bonnie scenes in the ep, but other than that… all the DE kinda repulsed me. I'm glad the writers acknowledged that Damon feels guilty about wanting Elena though. So this chapter is missing Bamon scenes for 311. I'm so glad Bonnie stood up to Elena about the whole compelling Jeremy thing, because that was just SO wrong. And after she did it Damon even said Jeremy was LUCKY to have a sister like her, which made me gag, because if my older sister EVER tried to control my life like that, I'd be super pissed. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please _**REVIEW**_!_

_p.s. Chapter title is from Coffee and Donuts by Gavin DeGraw._

**what doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

_4. i know you want it bad but you can't have it like that_

Bonnie spent most of her time at the witch house these days. Somehow the haunted, creepy atmosphere had transformed into a safe haven for her, the only place she could peace in an otherwise hectic, frustrating situation.

That was how Damon found her, cross-legged, sitting on the floor, flipping through dusty old grimoires trying to find a way to open the coffin.

Working with the Salvatore brothers made her uneasy. Before, she knew for sure that she couldn't trust Damon, but over time had reluctantly grown to trust and even like Stefan.

Now it was like things had turned around completely. Stefan was no longer someone she could trust, and Damon, while still not her BFF, was not someone she would run away from if she happened to see him on the streets, or someone who would kill her at the first chance he got.

Bonnie ignored his presence, continuing to read her books.

Damon spoke first. "Shouldn't you be off weeping over Baby Gilbert's departure?"

Bonnie bit her lip in anger. She'd called Elena out on how unfair it was that she was always trying to control everybody and everything. Of course, how _convenient_ it was that she could get her brother to do whatever she wanted, since she had a vampire at her beck and call, ready to compel anyone she asked him to. Mostly, Bonnie felt uneasiness and guilt when she got mad at her best friend, but this time she felt nothing but anger and satisfaction. She didn't regret what she did.

"Shouldn't you be off compelling everyone Elena asks you to?" Bonnie retorted, part of her also angry at Damon for agreeing to everything his beloved Elena said.

Damon stiffened, a little guilt coming over him. He didn't feel bad that Jeremy's choices were being taken away, he'd never cared much for the boy anyway, and he really _would_ have a better life in Denver, but he hadn't thought about how it would affect Bonnie at all, the whole Bonnie-Jeremy relationship had completely slipped his mind.

He was sure Elena hadn't thought about it either.

"So you know about that?"

Bonnie ignored him, standing up and pacing around the room, looking at Damon dangerously. "It must be so _easy_ to be a vampire, you can make anyone act the way you want them to. You could even compel Elena to fall in _love_ with you if you wanted to."

Damon cringed in embarrassment, even if it was pretty obvious that he was in love with Elena, he didn't want the witch or the whole town to know he was whipped. The need to defend himself grew inside of him.

"Just so you know, witch," he started and Bonnie eyed him with an expression of indulgence, as if to tell him _I already know everything you're going to say, but I'll just let you say it for your peace of mind_, "after I told Elena I loved her, I compelled her to forget it."

"How touching," Bonnie mocked and laid a hand over her heart. "You don't want to compel her into loving you, you want her to fall in love with you herself."

Damon had that signature blank expression of his on his face.

"You know that's never going to happen, right? No matter how awfully Stefan behaves, Elena will always love him. Love like that never dies."

Damon blinked. Bonnie was repeating Klaus' words. It was like the universe was trying to tell him something.

"I get it," he retorted. "I don't deserve her."

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, but it goes both ways. You don't deserve her, but she doesn't deserve you either."

Damon raised an eyebrow. No one had ever said Elena was undeserving of him before.

"Why? Because I'm such a great guy?"

"Obviously not. When it comes down to it, Elena is a way nicer person than you are. And you've tried to hurt or kill pretty much everyone she cares about. Me, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric…the list goes on and on. But despite how she denies it, you know she's leading you on right? Because who's so-called _friendship_ has kissing, and long hugs, and all that touchy-feely crap you two have going on? And the close proximity in which you talk to each other, is just ridiculous and nauseating."

Damon blinked again. No one had ever put it like that to him before.

"But after everything you do for her, after how you save her and her friends time and time again, after all the soft touches and sweet looks, she'll still push you away and say it's not right, that she'll always love Stefan. That's how it is now and that's how it will _always_ be."

Before her last word rolled off her tongue, Damon had pinned her to the wall, his strong, cool hands wrapped around her neck, eyes dark not will blood-lust, but with fury. Because everything she said was making him confused.

"You don't think I know this?" he roared. "But I can't help wanting what I want."

He let go of her and repeated quietly, "I can't help it."

He didn't look angry anymore. He just looked as if he was suppressing some kind of deep pain and sorrow. He looked _defeated_.

Bonnie didn't like this version of him. Despite what an asshole he usually was, she wanted confident, cocky Damon back. "I'm sorry," she said hesitantly, forcing the words out. "I was out of line awhile ago. All that stuff is between you and her, it's not any of my business." She was just being a bitch because Jeremy, the boy she still loved even after everything, was leaving town, and the vampire in front of her and Elena were the ones who made it happen.

Damon shook his head. He wanted to tell her not to be sorry, because he _did_ send the boy she loved away, and everything she said was true anyway.

But no words came out.

Finally, as the witch turned to leave, he opened his mouth, looking anywhere but her.

"I'm sorry too. For Jeremy and…everything," he finished lamely, looking up at her.

She didn't show any signs of forgiveness or acceptance of his apology, she simply nodded and walked away.

x

Elena looked up at him, and she looked so, _so_ sad. "You can't kiss me again Damon. It's not right."

What was it Bonnie had said?

_But after everything you do for her, after how you save her and her friends time and time again, after all the soft touches and sweet looks, she'll still push you away and say it's not right, that she'll always love Stefan._

_That's how it is now and that's how it will _always_ be._

"It's right," Damon said sadly, trying to convince her. Trying to convince _himself_. Trying to convince people like Bonnie, people who disapproved of their relationship.

If you could even call it that.

"It's just not right now," he added softly, before walking away.

He could feel Elena gazing after him, but all he could hear were Bonnie's words ringing in his ears.

_You don't deserve her, but she doesn't deserve you either._

x

_Well, did you guys like it? I just felt like someone should point out all the flaws and gaping holes in the DE relationship to Damon for once, so that he'll stop blindly loving Elena. Damon could be such a cool character, but instead because of DE he's become so lame and pathetic and it's frustrating to watch. So this is the missing BD scene for 311, if I've got inspiration for the next episode I'll do one for it too. Now please please PLEASE **review** and let me know what you think, or if there's anything you'd like me to incorporate into a missing scene, please tell me! _


	5. i've got a world of chances for you

_Huge thanks to xoray812, TheAlexis, Bamon and Klonnie, Redbird27, Alexis, zozo42, craxygirl54, randomlittleme, Nia and whoawhoawhoa for reviewing! :) Sorry I've been MIA, I hope there are still people who are reading this. This is the missing scene for 3x15. I haven't really been in a Bamon mood for a looonng time b/c there have JUST BEEN NO SCENES between them, but I got bored and finally decided to sit down and write another chapter. These are the missing scenes for 3x15. I was pretty bored with the whole episode except for the scene where Caroline told Elena that Bonnie's always the one who gets hurt, WHICH SHE IS! I was soo happy with this scene, and I'm glad the writers have acknowledged that Bonnie has made soo many sacrifices for Elena. Anyway, please leave a review after this chapter and let me know what you think of the story and what you think of what's going on in the show! :)_

**what doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

_5. i've got a world of chances for you_

x  
>Bonnie sat on the wooden rocking chair on which Grams had held her when she was a baby, watching her mother, or at least the human who used to be her mother.<p>

Grams was dead. Her mother might as well be dead too, Bonnie thought bitterly. And all because of Elena Gilbert.

Caroline had left a couple minutes ago, but not before asking her to forgive Elena. But Bonnie wasn't sure if there was even anything to forgive, all she knew was that she couldn't be around her right now, she thought as she watched Abby lie lifelessly on the bed.

Or was she really lifeless? Didn't vampires have a life? Weren't they able to live almost as humans did? So what made Bonnie distinguish them, draw a line so clear which separated them from humans?

Ever since she'd found out about the supernatural world, she'd been the only one in their group who'd been a hundred percent against vampires, and even she herself couldn't really understand why.

A part of herself would creep up sometimes and whisper to her that it wasn't their fault they were turned, but she couldn't help but notice the death, devastation and destruction that they brought everywhere with them.

Being a vampire wasn't their choice, but how they _acted_ as vampires was. And that was what Bonnie judged them on.

So after her mother turned, would she accept her? Bonnie wondered. She remembered how she'd treated Caroline after she'd been turned, and Abby had already wronged her in so many other ways. Ever since she met Abby, she'd always held the woman who was supposed to be her mother at arms' length, feeling more than only a little distrust for her. So what about now?

Did Bonnie love her mother enough to support her through her transition?

She didn't know.

But she knew she was about to find out.

x

Damon felt a blood vessel pop as the witch screamed.

"You and Stefan just prove to me time and time _again_ that vampires can't be trusted!" _another blood vessel _"That every relationship you have with a person who isn't Elena is _meaningless_, because you are _more _than willing to sacrifice it to save her life!" _another blood vessel_

Finally Damon reluctantly let out a scream as he felt like his insides were pouring out. He knelt down on the hardwood floor and clutched his head in pain.

Then the pain stopped and he slowly looked up, afraid of what the witch would do to him.

He'd only ever been truly afraid of the witch once before. The first time was when she set him on fire after she realized Caroline had turned. The utter hopelessness and despair in her eyes had turned into fury as her eyes met his, and it seemed like the only way of letting that fury out was through the fiery red flames that were running all over his body.

This time it was rather the opposite. The fury in her eyes were slowly turning into a look of sheer devastation as she stared at a point beyond Damon, as if her eyes were seeing something he couldn't see. The anger was gone from her eyes, the aneurysms had stopped and Damon's screams had ceased. All that was left was an uneasy silence.

Bonnie laughed dryly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I bet you didn't think of me at all, did you? The thought of me never even crossed you and Stefan's minds."

Damon opened his mouth to respond, but Bonnie interrupted him, "And I don't even know if I have the _right_ to be mad. You only did it to save Elena, my _best _friend. Shouldn't I just be relieved she's alright?"

Damon didn't know how to respond.

"Everyone's always _saving_ Elena. Doing anything they can to ensure she stays alive. Even right now, while I'm angry at her, I'd still do anything to save her life. Because she's worth it, and because everyone loves her and can't live without her.

"But what about _me_? If I were dying, if I were in danger, would anyone fight so _hard_, love so _fiercely_, just to keep me safe?"

"Caroline and Elena would, and I'm sure Stefan-."

Bonnie shook her head quickly, "It wouldn't be the same."

"Hey, you know we're kinda on the same boat. If you're throwing an I-Hate-Elena pity party I want in, for obvious reasons. And as for never being put first, as for no one saving me, I think I'd know a lot about that too."

Bonnie's eyes widened at his statement. "Nobody _saves_ you? Stefan sacrificed his whole _world_ to save you, and I'm sure Elena would have done the same thing in a heartbeat too! Even _I_ saved you."

Damon's stomach churned in guilt. He remembered finding the witch just generally unlikeable, but after she'd rescued him from a burning building, even when she had every reason to hate him, a part of him always felt guilty and that part of him was now rearing its ugly head out.

"I would."

Bonnie frowned in confusion. "_What_?"

Damon shrugged, "You said no one would save you. Well you're wrong. I would."

"Why?"

"I owe you, remember?"

A tense silence fell over them, with Bonnie not knowing what to say and with Damon simply not saying anything. Bonnie found him staring at her with an intense look that was usually only reserved for her best friend. Searching his pale blue eyes, she tried to find a flicker of malice or mischief, but all she saw was sincerity. Bonnie forced herself to look away, finally realizing why so many women were hypnotized by Damon Salvatore's eyes.

And she stared at his retreating back as he walked away, trying to ignore the tiny butterflies in her stomach.

x

_So, did you guys like it? In this chapter I'm kinda starting the buildup between BD. I really wanted to have a story where Bonnie was the one who fell for Damon first for a change, since for whatever reason I think that'd also be more believable on the show. Anyways, I think that'll be the direction I'm taking with this fic. Bonnie will probably fall for Damon little by little, and of course Damon is still TOTALLY hung up on Elena *rolls eyes* but he'll start to see all the flaws in Elena or in the DE relationship and ultimately those are the reasons why he'll choose Bonnie over Elena in this fic and hopefully also on the show. I might even bring Jeremy back for some conflict in the BD relationship but I'll definitely still be writing missing scenes and following the storylines of the show (unless they get so sucky that I don't want to follow them LOL). Anyways, please __**REVIEW**__ to give me suggestions about what missing scenes to add, I'm definitely taking requests if I find inspiration for them and let me know what you think of the show right now! Thanks for reading. :)_

_P.S. Chapter title is from World of Chances by Demi Lovato._


End file.
